deadliestjokesfandomcom-20200213-history
The SOS Brigade
''Haruhi: People say that good things come to those who wait, but in these times, we cannot sit and wait! We must find those good things even if we have to dig up every inch of this earth! So then, let's go search for them! '' ''Kyon: For What? '' ''Haruhi: The mysteries of this world! '' The SOS brigade (Spreading Excitement all Over the World with Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade) is a club formed by Haruhi Suzimiya. Haruhi came up with the idea after talking with Kyon. When Kyon asked Haruhi if none of the clubs were interesting to her, why not just make up? Thus, with Kyon's help, Haruhi created the SOS Brigade. Overtime, they got 3 members, Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi. Haruhi created the club so that they find Aliens, Time Travelers and Espers. Unaware to her, the new members are actually what was looking for. Members Haruhi Suzimiya: Haruhi is a very strange girl who has an obesstion with the supernatural. According to her, she says that when she was in sixth grade, she went to see a baseball game with her parents and was shocked by the sheer amount of people attending. After finding out that the large amount was only a small piece of the entire world, and realized that she was only a small part of it, Haruhi believed herself to be ordinary. She believed that in the world, there should at least one person who was interesting. In middleschool, she was known for very weird activites such as putting talismans up around school, dating and often immediately dumping every guy who asks her out, and, most notably, drawing a huge graffiti mural on the field on the night of Tanabata. In highschool, she meets Kyon, and after a talk with him, she decides to form the SOS Brigade. Kyon: Kyon is the first person to join the SOS brigade, and is the only member who doesn't poesses powers. When he was in middle school, he had dreams that aliens, time travelers and espers existed. He decided to put them behind him, and debunked their existence for a while. In highschool, he meets Haruhi and after a talk with her, he gives her the idea to form the SOS Brigade which she then makes him join. Yuki Nagato: Yuki is an alien and was the third person to join the SOS Brigade. Unlike the other members, Haruhi did not force her to join. Instead, she was a member of the book club the SOS Brigade blub room is, and helped out with the club. She is usaually very calm, not very talkative, and is usaually seen reading a book. Being an alien, however, she actually posses various powers and abilities. Mikuru Asahina: Mikuru is a time traveler and the third person to join. She is the Moe mascot and Haruhi often uses her for eye candy. Haruhi often puts Mikuru in costumes and sexually harrases her, much to her discomfort. Itsuki Koizumi: Koizumi is a esper and is the foruth person to join. He was recuited by Haruhi to fit her idea of a "mysterious transfer student. He is part of a group of espers whose job is to combat Celestials, monsters found in closed space, created when Haruhi Suzumiya's emotions become unbalanced. Members' powers Note: Even though Kyon is part of the SOS Brigade, he has no powers. Haruhi.png|Haruhi Suzimiya Yuki.png|Yuki Nagato Mikuru.png|Mikuru Asahina Itsuki.png|Itsuki Koizumi Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Groups Category:Asian warriors Category:Teenage Warriors Category:School warriors Category:Reality Warpers